Strange Feelings
by Cain Loasa
Summary: Its been 2 months since Krystal has been kicked off of Star fox and Miyu doesnt want a friend of hers to be sad so she takes her under her wing, but when stange things start to happen when Krystal blacks out it leads Miyu to rethink her decision when crimes start to happen around Corneria. WIll she be able to help Krystal or will she have to do the thing anyone would have to do?


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox

Chapter 1: Looking for love in different places

2 months after the apariods invaded the Corneria Fox broke up with Krystal and she had been wandering the street aimlessly ever since. Miyu Lynx had seen her a few times but today was the first day she was going to do something about it. The weather was stormy, rain was pouring down in buckets, and Miyu saw that Krystal was wandering around with a stride that had no real purpose. She quickly said good-bye to her friend Fay and she chased after the blue vixen. Krystal was wearing a short sleeved, skin tight green shirt, tight jeans, and she had fingerless gloves that must have seen better days.

"Krystal!" Miyu called

Krystal turned around, acting as if she didn't see Miyu she turned back around and kept on walking. Miyu got frustrated, started to run as fast as she could, and she placed her hand on Krystal's shoulder. Krystal spun around with a look of anger in her eyes, but when she finally registered that is was Miyu in front of her, her face instantly softened. Tears started to well up in Krystal's and Miyu quickly but gently wrapped her arms around Krystal as she finally cried the tears that she had held in for the last two months.

"It's okay Krystal, just cry it out." Miyu told her

"Miyu, I don't know why, Fox just kicked me off the team." Krystal cried

"Don't fret bout' the bastard, it's his lose." Miyu told Krystal

Krystal looked at Miyu strangely; Miyu held Krystal at a distance and looked at her.

"I know I look like crap." Krystal laughed quickly

"No, just making sure you were okay, that no one had hurt you." Miyu told her

After Miyu checked Krystal over three times to make sure that she didn't get hurt by anyone, she took her back to the coffee shop where Fay was still waiting, which surprised her, but she and Krystal sat down at the same table. Fay looked at Krystal, who was a little jumpy, and then she looked at Miyu with a confused look.

"Fay this is Krystal, she's a former member of Star Fox, and she one of the toughest people I know." Miyu told Fay

"Nice to meet you Krystal." Fay told her

Krystal barely nodded, she was starring out the window closest to them, like she was expecting someone. Then her mood seemed to darken as Fox walked into the coffee shop, and it didn't help that he spotted Krystal the second he walked in.

"Krystal, I just want to talk to you-." Fox started

"Except I don't want to talk to you." Krystal spat

"Krystal, please." Fox pleaded

"Krystal said she didn't want to talk, now please leave us alone." Miyu told Fox politely

"But Krystal," Fox tried again

This time Krystal had enough for today, and she finally snapped.

"Fox, shut it! Do you even know half of what I've been through the last two months, you don't know any of it, so shut the fuck up and get the hell out!" Krystal shouted

It would have been more effective if Krystal wasn't so close to crying, but as Fox stepped forward to hug her Fay stepped between the two of them. Fox seemed to finally get the message and he angrily ran out of the coffee shop.

"You two didn't have to help me you know." Krystal told them

"Yeah we did, or Fox might have not gotten the message." Miyu told her while trying to breathe through her laughs

"It wasn't a problem, sisters got to look out for each other, so do you have anywhere to stay?" Fay asked her

"No I don't, but its okay." Krystal told them

Now Miyu got serious as she gently gripped Krystal's shoulder and she looked her in the eyes.

"We are not leaving you out on the streets, and we got to keep Fox away from you." Miyu told her

Krystal finally started to cry as the simple gesture of kindness made all of the bad events of the past two months came rushing back to her, and as she cried she felt Miyu and Fay wrap their arms around her. Krystal slowly rested her head onto Miyu shoulder, letting Fay stroke her soaked back while trying not to cry soak Miyu shoulder as she cried, but she couldn't stop crying.

"Krystal we should probably get to our house, no offense, but you need a shower." Miyu told Krystal

Krystal looked at Miyu slightly and nodded.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm driving." Fay told them

"Okay, but drive slowly Krystal is not looking too good." Miyu told Fay "You okay Krystal?"

The truth was that Krystal was running a high fever and she was disoriented unable to stay focused for a long time. Krystal could only guess that she had slumped against Miyu a little bit because Miyu slid her arm around Krystal's torso and Krystal felt Miyu pull her to where she had most of her weight on Miyu.

"I'm okay Miyu, really I am." Krystal mumbled incoherently

"No you aren't, and on that note we should get going." Miyu said

"Where's the car?" Fay asked Miyu as the three girls were walking through the parking lot

"I don't know." Miyu told her quietly while shifting Krystal once again to keep her from slipping

"Shamrock green air stream hover car model 3.9?" Krystal asked them groggily

"Yeah, did you see it?" Fay asked excitedly

"It's on the third aisle fifteen cars down." Krystal said faintly as a wave of pain rippled through her head

Miyu saw Krystal clench her eyes tightly and then Krystal feel against her as she passed out. Miyu almost fell over, but Fay quickly steadied her and slipped her arm around Krystal's torso on Krystal's other side. With both of them working together they slowly drug Krystal to their car and carefully laid Krystal against the backseats. Miyu slid into the backseats, laid Krystal's head on her lap, and Fay quickly slid into the driver's seat.

"Fay could you please drive slowly, Krystal doesn't seem to be doing so well, I think she might have a fever, but I don't know for sure." Miyu told her

Fay slowly backed out of the parking lot and for once obeyed the speed limits. When Miyu and Fay finally got to the house that they had started to rent three weeks ago, they opened both of the backseat doors and slowly got Krystal out of the car. Krystal stirred a little and when Miyu was taking her into the house she started to step awkwardly and was tripping over her own feet.

"Krystal slow down, it's okay, you're at Fay's and my house, and Fox shouldn't know about this place." Miyu told her

Krystal shuddered at the mention of his name and she didn't think that Miyu had noticed that Fox was drunk when he came into the coffee shop.

"Don't worry; his drunken ass won't come close to you if he has an intention of hurting you." Miyu told Krystal

"Thanks, but I don't want you two getting hurt to protect me." Krystal told them

"Krystal I told him not to go out since he was drunk, but I should've remembered that there was no stopping a drunken Fox." A deep masculine voice said from her side

Krystal saw Falco walking towards her and before he could react she had him caught in a hug.

"Great to see you Krystal, the crew had been a bummer without you, and I'll talk to Fox when I see him again." Falco told her

Krystal cringed again but this time as another wave of pain passed over her. Miyu gasped as Krystal fell forward but Falco caught her quickly.

"Thanks Falco could you carry her inside and lay her onto the living room couch, please?" Fay asked Falco

"Yeah, so how's it been?" Falco asked them as he set Krystal onto the large living room couch

Krystal stirred a little bit and Miyu rushed to her side.

"Are you okay Krystal?" Miyu asked her

"Yeah, I just need to actually fall asleep then I should be good." Krystal told her

"Come on you can sleep in my bed." Miyu told her

With Miyu on one side and Fay on the other they slowly got Krystal in Miyu's room, onto Miyu's bed, and as Krystal fell asleep Miyu sat beside her bedside. Miyu watched as Krystal's chest rose up and then down following her breathing pattern, but every time Krystal stopped breathing Miyu could help but to stop too. Miyu didn't know why, but after a while she had started to massage Krystal's shoulders. Miyu saw a smile slowly spread across Krystal face as she started to massage right above her breast, and Miyu couldn't help to smile too.

"Krystal are you awake?" Miyu asked her

"Yeah, but don't stop Miyu it feels great." Krystal told her quietly "I've had a knot in my back, and if you could please massage it out."

"Sure just turn over Krystal." Miyu told her

Krystal slowly turned over onto her stomach and Miyu slowly started to massage her back.

"You know this would be easier if you could take your shirt off." Miyu told her

"I'm not wearing a bra Miyu." Krystal told her quietly

"Really is that what you're worried about Krystal, last I remember I'm also a girl and I also have my own breast." Miyu told her

Krystal couldn't help but to smile as she took shirt off and laid back down on her stomach. Miyu slowly placed her hands on Krystal back, and she instantly found the knot on Krystal's back. She pressed her hands deeply into Krystal's back, as Miyu massaged Krystal's back Krystal unexpectedly turned over to her back revealing her bare chest, but before Miyu could cover her eyes Krystal place gently took her hands in her own. Miyu took a quickly breath in as Krystal placed her hands on her breast, Miyu didn't know if she should pull her hands away or if she should just leave them on Krystal's breast, but all thought of it was destroyed as Krystal kissed her deeply. Miyu squeaked softly as Krystal gently took her shirt off and pulled Miyu on top of her. Miyu felt Krystal's hand on her left breast caressing it gently, her tongue slowly entered Krystal's mouth as she absent-mindedly took off her skirt and panties, and when she noticed what she did she started to reach for her clothes until Krystal gently took Miyu's hand and placed it on Krystal's own still clothed slit.

"It's okay Miyu we are both women here." Krystal told her calmly

Miyu was uncertain at first but as she felt Krystal hand gently rub her slit she could help but to moan quietly. Krystal smiled slightly as Miyu's hand slowly worked its way into her panties, and as Miyu started to rub her slit as well her moans slowly joined Miyu's. Krystal kissed Miyu lips, then her lips worked their way down to Miyu's breast, and she started to suck on them. When Krystal did this it Miyu push her fingers a little deeper into Krystal's slit which made her do the same to Miyu who had her face somewhat buried into Krystal shoulder, and after a while of sucking on Miyu's breast Krystal slid down Miyu's body and started to suck on her slit. Miyu started to moan loudly as Krystal's tongue press against her slit, Miyu spun around to where she face was also in Krystal's slit and started to lick it slowly. Krystal almost coughed when Miyu's first orgasm exploded into her mouth and her fluids and blood slowly ran down her face and over her body. Soon after Miyu experience her orgasm as Krystal took her virginity Krystal first orgasm exploded out as well, and after a little while Krystal and Miyu were lying by each other asleep.


End file.
